Fly Away Home
by kawiikitsune
Summary: Kagome is really a demon? Youko Kurama falls for her? She meetes the Spirit Detectives? What'll happen? Who'll She fall for? YYH.IY (Please read & review)
1. chapter 1

"I sense a Shikon Jewel Shard nearby!" Kagome practically shouted to the half-demon walking next to her.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku immediately became attentive and went into battle stances, while Shippo went and hid in a faraway tree, as a gigantic snake-demon slithered through the trees and into their view.  
  
"Give me your Jewel Shardsssssssss." It hissed.  
  
"Kagome, Where are the shards?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome in a shout.  
  
"It has one in its forehead and one in its tail." She shouted.  
  
"OK. Prepare to die weakling!" Inuyasha yelled, provoking the snake-demon.  
  
"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome yelled as she saw the snakes tail crashing downward unto Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, seeing his friend about to be squashed. He was about to unleash his Wind Tunnel when.  
  
"Houshii-sama stop! You'll suck in Kagome and Inuyasha too!" Sango warned.  
  
"Right." Miroku replied, rewinding the prayer beads unto his cursed hand.  
  
"Boomerang Bone!" shouted the demon-exterminator, loosing her weapon towards the demon's tail.  
  
But, due to the shard, the tail was moving too fast and the boomerang was too slow.  
  
Kirara, in her larger form, charged, but the tail smacked her into a tree and she fell unconscious, changing into her smaller form  
  
"Oh no, INUYASHA!!!" Kagome worriedly yelled.  
  
Youko Kurama was wandering in the woods near the battle, thinking of the Shikon Shard he had recently heard of and thinking of ways to get them, when he heard the yell of a young maiden.  
  
"Oh no, INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Youko, being the ever-curious fox, hurried to the source of the voice. When he got to the scene, in about 4 seconds, he saw the most beautiful human he had ever seen. 


	2. chapter 2

Kagome turned around when she felt another demons presence. She saw Youko, but didn't scrutinize him since she sensed no hostility from him. She turned to watch the battle.  
  
Inuyasha had already blocked the tail's path but still couldn't get an attack in as he was constantly defending himself.  
  
Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel in fear of sucking in Inuyasha.  
  
Sango couldn't use her boomerang since the combatants were moving too quickly and she feared that she would accidentally hit Inuyasha.  
  
Kirara was still unconscious.  
  
The new demon (Youko) didn't seem to be on either side of the battle and just watched everyone and everything, especially Kagome.  
  
In other words, they were losing, horribly.  
  
'Shit' thought Kagome 'I'll have to transform into my true form in front of them.'  
  
*************************************Flashback****************************** **  
  
Kagome had just got home from another day in Sengoku-Jidai. She had to 'sit' Inuyasha six times for him to let her go home, but he reluctantly let her go home.  
  
When she entered her house her mom and grandfather came up to her.  
  
"Kagome," her grandfather quietly said. "We...err... Have something important to tell you."  
  
"What?" asked a curious Kagome.  
  
"Well honey, you're not human. You're half silver kitsune (fox-demon) and half black dragon-demon." Her mother slowly said.  
  
Once Kagome was over the initial shock, she excitedly replied, "That's so cool. Why don't I have any demon features? What about Souta?"  
  
"Well, you're demon features should come back tomorrow on your 18th birthday. And Souta is also a silver kitsune but as you know you have different fathers. I am a silver kitsune, your father was a black dragon demon, while Souta's father was human." Said her mother.  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot that it was my birthday tomorrow. And it's my 18th too." Stated a thoughtful Kagome. "So Souta's a hanyou (half-breed)? When will he get demon features?"  
  
"Yes Souta's a hanyou and he'll get his powers on his 18th birthday also." Stated her grandfather.  
  
"Oh, can I hide my demon form Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course. It's a simply spell really..." said her grandfather.  
  
Kagome later mastered the spell and trained with some teachers that her mother was friends of. Her teachers were Hyumi, a dog-demon, who taught her with swords and other weapons. Tsuki, a dragon-demon, taught her to use her claws and how to do hand-to-hand combat. Her mother taught her to use her powers, magic, and telepathy. And Genkai, a human with extraordinary spirit energy, taught her in her Spirit energy and her Miko powers.  
  
When her training was over she got a gift from each of her teachers. Tsuki gave her a pet dragon, which she named Mikuro. Her mother gave her a pet fox, which she named Sumi. Both pets could transform from their small state into a larger form, like Kirara; Mikuro was more twice as large as Kirara in her larger form while Sumi was about the same size. Hyumi gave her two swords that were like the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. The healing blade was called Ketseiga while the killing/battling blade was called Kensusaiga. Ketseiga was made from Kagome's fang while Kensusaiga was made of Hyumi's fang. Genkai gave Kagome a silver bow, and a silver quiver filled with black arrows; all of which would not break and would return to her if lost, shot, or stolen.  
  
She left her pets at home, promising to bring them when she told her friends that she was a demon, while she brought her weapons back to the Feudal Ages.  
  
********************************End Flashback********************************  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light flashed around Kagome; it was so bright everyone had to shut their eyes. When the light dimmed a beautiful silver kitsune/ black dragon proudly stood where Kagome once was.  
  
When the light diminished everyone on the battlefield, except Inuyasha and the snake-demon, looked at the now transformed Kagome.  
  
'Wow' thought Youko. 'She's even more beautiful then before. And she smells so good; cinnamon, rain, and roses mixed together.'  
  
Kagome was indeed beautiful. Her hair grew to her waist and acquired silver tips, while her bangs grew to her shoulders and were pure silver. Her eyes changed to a silvery blue. Kagome also had two fox tails that were silver with a black tip, fox ears that were silver with a black tip, and two feathered wings that were black with silver tips (each wing was about 5 ft. long, giving her a 10 ft. wingspan). She was dressed in an exterminator's outfit like Sango's but with silver armor instead of pink. She also had two dark silver strips on each of her cheeks and a black-flame symbol on her forehead (like Sesshomaru's, but a black flame.)  
  
'Wait are those the Shikon shards?! I must have them!'  
  
Kagome joined the battle, easily destroying the snake with Kensusaiga and taking the shards. While she was bending down to retrieve the shards, Youko, with an amazing show of speed, appeared behind her. As he was about to snatch the chain where the shards were attached to, he found a blade at his throat  
  
"Try it and die." Hissed a seething Sango.  
  
"Shippo, the battle is over, you can come out now." Yelled Miroku.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" asked Shippo, running over.  
  
"Sango, you may release the kitsune. I sense no hostility in him."  
  
Sango hesitantly released Youko, but kept an eye on him. Youko turned to Kagome, who was now standing about 5 ft. away from him.  
  
"I thank you, beautiful vixen." Drawled Youko in his silky voice right before he disappeared with his great speed.  
  
"Ummm...Kagome? When did you become a demon?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I was a demon all my life," replied Kagome. "But I didn't get any demon powers or features until my 18th birthday..."  
  
The Inu gang nodded in understanding.  
  
So the gang left. Kirara flying while carrying Miroku and Sango, Kagome also flying while carrying Shippo, and Inuyasha running on the ground below. Unknown to them a certain silver kitsune followed. 


	3. chapter 3

Kagome and the gang traveled until nightfall. They stopped at a clearing close to a hot spring and prepared to make camp. Inuyasha went out to hunt, Kagome and Sango searched for and killed nearby demons, and Miroku and Shippo collected firewood and made a fire.  
  
Sango and Kagome had so far exterminated two demons, one moth-demon and one centipede-demon. Since they didn't see nor sense anymore, they went back to the campgrounds. When they saw that Inuyasha hadn't returned yet, Kagome and Sango decided to take a bath.  
  
"The hot spring is less than a quarter mile away from here." Said Kagome as she retrieved her bathing supplies.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Shippo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I go too?" Shippo hesitantly asked.  
  
"Of course. Now let's go you two. And Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?" asked Miroku with a perverted grin.  
  
"If you even think of following us, you'll be the show and telling of my demon-powers."  
  
Miroku, sweating vigorously, hastily nodded his head.  
  
Sango and Shippo both giggled and all three left to the hot springs.  
  
*******************************At the Hot Springs******************************  
  
Kagome and Sango washed themselves while Shippo swam around. Shippo finally got bored and snuck behind Kagome, who was leaning against a boulder and lightly dozing, and splashed her. She awoke with a start and, seeing the innocent-looking kitsune, smiled mischievously. Shippo gulped and started to swim away as fast as he could. Kagome grinned and chased him.  
  
She caught up to him in 3 seconds. She grabbed him with one of her tails and lifted him out of the water. With her other tails she tickled him. Both of them were too busy to notice a clothed and laughing Sango leave.  
  
"Whew, that was fun. But, I'm exhausted!" Shippo panted while lying on a boulder in the hot spring.  
  
"Me too." Said Kagome, leaning against the same boulder Shippo was lying on.  
  
"Let's get out. I want to go eat and then go to sleep." Said Shippo, climbing off of the boulder.  
  
Kagome just nodded, picked up Shippo, and swam to the shore. They both were done dressing and gathering p the supplies when suddenly Kagome tensed.  
  
"There's a demon very close by! It has a jewel shard!" whispered Kagome, hoping the demon wouldn't sense them.  
  
But, in the next second a gigantic mantis-demon appeared.  
  
'Damn,' thought Kagome. 'I'm too exhausted too defeat him. I can possibly last if Shippo gets Inuyasha and returns.'  
  
"Shippo, get Inuyasha! Hurry!" yelled Kagome as the mantis-demon attacked.  
  
Shippo ran as fast as he could to camp to get the others while Kagome fought the demon.  
  
The demon swiped at Kagome multiple times with its claws, but she dodged most by flying upwards. After getting cut a couple of times, Kagome attacked with a dragon made of silver fire.  
  
The fire-dragon hit head on, but, due to the Shikon shard, the mantis-demon recovered.  
  
The dragon made of silver fire was Kagome's strongest attack, but, even in her fullest energy and power, it was extremely weakening.  
  
With Kagome being already exhausted, plus the weakening that accompanied her attack, she was more or less defenseless to the mantis-demons next attack.  
  
The demon slashed Kagome, sending her into a nearby tree and rendering her unconscious. The demon then went in for the kill.  
  
Youko watched as the kit, the beautiful vixen and the exterminator bathed in the hot spring. He smirked as he watched the vixen and the kit play a game in the spring.  
  
'She would make a great mother,' thought Youko. 'especially if they are my kits.'  
  
As soon as the two got out of the spring and dressed, Youko noticed the female tense at something unknown.  
  
Then he saw it. A gigantic mantis-demon!  
  
Youko was about to jump in and fight when he saw the vixen yell to her kit to get help from someone named 'Inuyasha' and attack.  
  
He was amazed that she would attack like that, because he knew that she knew that she was too exhausted to defeat the demon. So, he waited to see what would happen.  
  
Youko watched the battle, which went on longer than he expected. He saw the vixen produce an extremely powerful attack and saw the mantis recover. When Youko saw her unconscious and the demon moving in for the kill, he ran up to the demon and killed it with one deadly swipe.  
  
Youko then ran to the unconscious form of the vixen he had been following. He heard and smelled that her friends were nearby, so he had to hurry. He picked up the vixen, careful to avoid the wounds, and prepared to leave. On his way out of the clearing, he saw the Shikon Shard and picked it up. Then Youko ran to his hidden castle, covering his scent along the way. 


	4. chapter 4

Kagome groaned as she slowly woke up. Once she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was in an enormous room. She then realized that she was on a gargantuan bed with white silk sheets and a crimson comforter with a silver feather design. She turned her head slightly to see the white pillow splayed with designs of crimson and silver feathers.  
  
Kagome gingerly got out of bed, stretching her cramped wings and tails as she did so. She rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to relieve the pounding in her head.  
  
'I feel like I got ran over by a ten-wheeler.' She mentally groaned.  
  
She decided to explore the elegant room. Besides the bed she had been laying on, there was a small bedside table, a full-length mirror, 3 big decorated doors, and a jewelry box over-flowing with various necklaces, bracelets, anklets and earrings of different substance and gems. The room walls were crimson with white wisps of wind. On one of the walls, there was a painting of a seven-tailed silver fox sitting on a reddish-gold treasure chest with a shinning blue gem in its mouth.  
  
Kagome wandered over to a door that was decorated with inlayed designs of vines. After a silent appraisal of the door, Kagome slowly turned the knob and with equal speed pushed it open. As soon as the opening was wide enough, Kagome stuck one pointed fox ear in, listening for any possible threats. After hearing nothing dangerous, Kagome quickly opened the door all the way, stepped in and turned around and closed the door again. She turned around and was awed by what she saw.  
  
It was an indoor hot spring. The borders and inside walls of the springs, submerged in the steamy water, were covered in a fine sheet of a brilliant green colored vines. Around the spring was grass and various types of flowers, mostly roses. A couple of flat-faced boulders sat in the spring, convenient for lying on. The room's ceiling was a painted replica of a midday sky, and the walls painted a hilled landscape with a setting sun and distant ocean. Best of all was the small waterfall jutting off some high boulders into the spring.  
  
Kagome moved to stand next to the spring, still staring with wide-eyes and a gaping mouth.  
  
"Like what you see?" asked a throaty male voice from behind her.  
  
(I know I hate cliffies too but oh well. I wanna give special thanks to my first voter thornedyke. So um thanks! I'll try to update soon) 


	5. chapter 5

Ok a little A/N: I haven't updated in a long time cuz I was waiting for a pretty big vote and I was waiting for the television episode of Yu Yu Hakusho; where they see Youko for the first time. I watched the episode (it was on Tuesday) and was therefore able to write this chappy. I know Youko is really spelled Yoko but oh well. I also slightly altered description of Kagome a little. I know I forgot my disclaimers before I think so ill do it know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome spun around, heart beating so loud, a human could hear it. When she saw who had snuck up behind her, her heart caught in her throat, not from fear, but from another emotion. An emotion Kagome couldn't describe.  
  
The demon in front of her was gorgeous. With his silvery white hair, accompanied with similarly colored fox ears perched on his head. He was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshomaru's, only without the armor and red colored collar. Coming out of the waist of his pants was a silver fox tail, currently swishing with obvious excitement. His feet were covered with a pair of white silk slippers.  
  
Kagome turned her gaze back to his face. His beautiful eyes, pools of molten gold, shone with excitement and pride. And his mouth, set in a grin of arrogance, showed fangs.  
  
This demon was obviously a silver kitsune like her mother. And like half of her.  
  
"Ummm... Hi.... Who are you?" Kagome nervously asked, not knowing if this new demon was friend or foe.  
  
"You don't remember me?" The new demon asked, pride hurt.  
  
"Should I?" asked Kagome. 'Haven't I seen this guy before? Oh Yeah! He was at the battle with that snake demon!'  
  
"My name is Youko Kurama..." he trailed away after seeing her blank expression. "You know... the greatest legend. The silver kitsune bandit!"  
  
"Sorry it doesn't ring any bells." Kagome sheepishly replied. "Oh well. Nice to meet you Youko, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome. I'll leave you to take your bath now if that's what you wish." Youko said innocently, with not so innocent remembrances of him spying on her while she bathed with the exterminator and the kit.  
  
"I would appreciate that, thank you. But I think I'll need new clothes." Kagome replied, taking notice of her shredded uniform.  
  
"No problem, wait here." Said Youko as he sauntered out of the room.  
  
He returned a minute later with a beautiful kimono in hand. It was black with glittering, white wisps of wind. The neckline was considerably low, and would show a lot of cleavage. The sleeves were a glittery black and were loose and billowy. It had no back, but instead lace, ideal for placing her wings through. The hem of the dress was thigh length on the left side, and increasingly became longer until it was long enough to cover her right foot.  
  
In his other hand, Youko carried a pair of regal black slippers.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said gratefully as he handed her the slippers and kimono.  
  
Looking at the low neckline, Kagome muttered under her breath. "I think..."  
  
She knew Youko heard because he was grinning wildly as he left the hot spring room.  
  
Kagome sighed, got undressed and submerged into the warm water. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After Kagome had soaked in the Hot Spring for an hour, she stepped out.  
  
"I look like a prune!" She complained. "My wings and tails are soaked! Now where is that towel?..."  
  
After finding the silver towel, and drying her wings and tails, Kagome put on the black dress and slippers and stealthily crept from the room; not wanting to meet up with a certain perverted fox.  
  
Kagome reentered the main room, the one containing the bed and fox picture, and walked to the door she had not yet opened.  
  
It was inscribed with a picture of a phoenix, its tails flying behind it. In its wake was a shimmering trail of flames as it flew over the horizon towards the golden bright sun.  
  
"Wow," whispered Kagome in awe. "It's beautiful..."  
  
She traced her fingers over the engraved pictures, fully expecting to feel the heat of the phoenix's fire.  
  
"Wow..." she repeated.  
  
Just as she was about to push open the door...  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome quickly turned around, simultaneously lashing out with her claws as her teachers had instructed her to do.  
  
Youko yelped, jumping back, his whole chest bloodied.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" he cried, "Good thing I wasn't dressed up for the ball yet..."  
  
"Ball?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Yes." Stated Youko, "Now let me bathe and dress then we may leave. If you wish you may freshen up."  
  
"We?!" exclaimed Kagome, but Youko had already disappeared.  
  
"We..."  
  
Kagome looked at the overflowing jewelry box, shrugged and began the horrendous task of finding the perfect thing to wear.  
  
********************10 minutes later********************  
  
When Youko came to retrieve Kagome his jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
Kagome, still in the revealing dress, had decided to wear a black necklace with silver fox fangs and a small onyx feather between each fang. She was wearing two silver anklets, one on each foot; one had a fox fang, the other had a ruby flame. She was wearing a crimson sash' in which her two swords were attached to. Her hair was fixed up so that it was in an intricate bun speared with two crimson chopsticks; her bangs were slightly curled and left down to frame her face.  
  
While Youko was gawking at Kagome, she was, in turn, looking him over.  
  
Youko's attire was similar to what Sesshomaru usually wears. Instead of white, the haori was crimson and the replacing the sakura patterns were balck vines twisting around seemingly alive. The hakama, also similar to Sesshomaru's, was black with silver vines twisting down each pant leg. His sash, containing his sword with an emerald and ruby hilt, was silver with black and crimson leaves.  
  
After looking him over Kagome started to ask Youko questions.  
  
"Why are we going to this ball?"  
  
"Because I am Lord of the East."  
  
"Where is the place the ball is to be held?"  
  
"The Lord of the West's castle."  
  
"Isn't Sesshomaru Lord of the west?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
"Carriage."  
  
"Why am I going?"  
  
At this question Youko grinned wickedly, "Who wouldn't want to show off his 'mate to be'?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" 


End file.
